


Behind Closed Doors

by RedTeamShark



Series: With My Little Eye [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: The connection between the members of 6 is deeper than just trusting friendship, even if it only shows up behind closed doors.





	

With Ryan it’s slow.

“You’re tense…” Ryan notes, running his hands slowly down Gavin’s back, pushing the light sheet the British man is covered with down to his hips.

“I’m knackered.” He mumbles into the pillow, arching himself into the touch just slightly. Fingertips run up his spine, stroking the back of his neck lightly.

“Too tired?” The deep voice whispers in his ear, warm breath fanning over him.

Gavin rolls over slowly, the sheet slipping lower down his naked skin. He presses one hand to Ryan’s chest, leaning in and kissing him. “I suppose not.”

Their hands move over each other deliberately, touching in all the places that draw gasps and moans. Every inch of skin is well-tread territory, no secrets under their fingertips. Ryan leans over him, Gavin’s arms around his neck and their lips locked as the brunette man takes both their hardening lengths in his hand and begins to stroke. Blunt nails scrape down his back as his hand moves faster, slim hips rolling up into the steady pace of his hand. They break the kiss with a mingled moan, Gavin’s face going to the crook of Ryan’s shoulder, teeth and tongue working along the skin.

He leaves his mark on Ryan as the other man squeezes and strokes them closer and closer to an orgasm. When the grip suddenly slackens, replaced by hips grinding into his, Gavin bites down hard enough to break the skin, subduing a scream in the brunette’s neck. They move together, panting breath and rolling hips, inching their way towards release.

Just as he’s whimpering, on the cusp of bliss, pleas to god and Ryan (who may, at this point, be one and the same) leaving his lips unheeded, their positions change. Ryan rolls him onto his side, lying face-to-face with him, guiding Gavin’s hands to his erection. He grasps the Brit’s length, stroking and squeezing, moaning as the sandy-haired man returns the favor to him. Their hips move against each other, hands squeezing and stroking as they kiss and moan and shudder. Gavin’s pace picks up, becoming frantic as he comes closer to orgasm. Ryan’s hand remains steady, even as his head snaps back and he cries out his orgasm, warm semen jetting onto his stomach and Gavin’s hand. The Brit groans, moving his hips into the continued touch, eyes shutting as he also reaches release.

They lay panting together, sweaty and exhausted. Gavin watches, bleary-eyed, as Ryan lifts his hand to his mouth and slowly licks his fingers clean. He shivers, staring into sleepy blue eyes as his own hand is lifted from between them, Ryan licking his own expulsions from Gavin’s long fingers.

Another kiss between them, the salty taste of cum lingering between their lips, before they curl close together to get some sleep.

Neither is aware when Ray comes in, gently tossing the sheet over them before stripping down and crawling into bed with them.

Ryan is slow but thorough and Gavin loves it.

–

With Gavin it’s rough.

He doesn’t treat Ray like he’s fragile, and Ray loves that. Gavin isn’t afraid to bite and scratch, to grip his hips with bruising force. He’s not afraid to mark Ray as his, and the Puerto Rican can’t get enough of it.

They’ll often kiss and grope their way around the small apartment, shedding clothing as if the presence of the fabric offends them, tripping over furniture and each other. The majority of the time they’ll land in the bed, but they’re not opposed to using the nearest flat surface—floor, couch, kitchen table, even countertops are all open game. It’s a messy fight for control between them that Ray normally loses, allowing himself to be pinned to the bed, wrists held down by Gavin, hips pinned under the thin but remarkably strong Brit.

That’s when the real fun starts.

Gavin is all exploring hands, running over every inch of Ray’s skin, making him groan and shake and mewl and buck his hips. He’s all teeth and tongue on the most sensitive places, the side of the neck, his nipples, an almost-inconsequential bit of skin just below his hip bone that seems completely unmemorable but somehow Gavin never misses his mark there, often biting and licking and sucking until the tanned skin is red-turning-purple and Ray is nothing but a quivering mess gripping bed sheets or messy, sandy hair just to keep himself under some small semblance of control. His hips will jerk into the empty space between them when Gavin pulls away, demanding more contact and making the Brit laugh.

And then it’s Ray’s turn, the Puerto Rican sitting up, pushing the laughing man onto his back or flipping them over depending on how much space they’re working with. He’ll pin Gavin down and attack him with lips and tongue, draw gasps and moans from him. Gavin doesn’t like to have his skin marked, so Ray sets about putting marks on his mind, making sure that every time the Brit sees himself naked in the mirror he’ll think of where Ray’s hands have touched him, where Ray’s lips have kissed him and where Ray’s tongue has licked him. Long fingers will thread through his dark hair, pulling in a futile attempt to guide his movements. More often than not Ray will move in the exact opposite direction that he’s pulled, jerking suddenly upwards to plant open-mouthed kisses along Gavin’s neck when he’d been seconds away from taking the man’s cock in his mouth. They’ll both moan, the teasing and fight for control just as good as the rest of it.

When Ray surrenders, however, he does so completely, allowing Gavin to move over him, to prepare him with one-two-three slicked fingers drawing whimpering cries from his lips. His passivity isn’t a lack of enthusiasm, quite the opposite—surrendering himself to the will of someone else is incredible. When Gavin is inside him, braced over him and moving with deliberately slow thrusts of his hips, teasing the man below him, Ray will wrap arms and legs around the Brit, yanking him closer and kissing him fiercely, letting himself be fucked at whatever pace Gavin chooses to set. He’ll roll his hips and tilt his head back when the sandy-haired man goes in for his neck again, moaning and screaming as he’s marked and fucked.

He doesn’t touch himself, as much as he wants to, until he hears the low, breathless sound of Gavin’s laugh against his ear. His hands don’t stray from around Gavin’s shoulders until teeth find his earlobe, biting down lightly and a soft command is issued from kiss-swollen lips.

“C’mon, Ray, do it. Let me watch.”

And above him Gavin will pull away just slightly and go still. Inside him, achingly hard, but not moving at all, leaning over Ray and watching the way his cheeks flush rosy and his hands trail down his own torso. He’ll grasp his own dick, stroking hard and fast, eyes on Gavin and teeth clenched over his lip to suppress whimpers as his hips start to move. He’s jerking himself off and fucking himself on the other man’s dick and god, he loves it.

With a strangled cry of the Brit’s name he’ll orgasm, semen painting his torso and he doesn’t need to do anything else, Gavin is holding his legs up and fucking him deep and hard and fast, movements erratic as he cums inside the smaller man. Gavin falls to the bed beside him, breathing hard and wrapping his arms around Ray, his hands still everywhere, touching and stroking and squeezing. Sometimes they go for round two and sometimes they fall asleep, but they always wake up wrapped around each other, safe and secure.

Gavin is rough but safe and Ray loves it.

–

With Ray it’s quiet.

Almost all of their communication is nonverbal, just a brush of fingertips over skin or a look shared between them. In bed the silence is almost eerie, rarely more than heavy breathing and small moans. If they didn’t know each other so well it’d be concerning, but Ryan knows just what it means when Ray looks at him with half-lidded eyes and licks his lips, slow and deliberate.

He knows what the tightening grip on his shoulders means as he moves down Ray’s tanned abdomen, trailing kissing and eliciting closed-mouth noises from him. He moves downward more quickly, spreading Ray’s legs in a wonderful contrast of white hands on tanned thighs, licking along his cock from the base to the very tip before taking him in his mouth. Ray gives a high-pitched whine in the back of his throat, hips bucking up and fingers threading through brunette hair as Ryan sucks and licks and swallows, bobs his head and takes Ray deeper, takes his entire length into his mouth. His hand trails along his inner thigh, teasing over his balls before prodding at his entrance. He doesn’t enter him dry (even though the way Ray’s hands tighten in his hair is a crystal-clear indicator that the much smaller man wouldn’t mind), instead tilting his head back just enough to look up, for blue eyes to meet brown across the bared, sweat-sheened expanse of Ray’s torso.

The eye contact is what does it for them, the way Ryan’s gaze is so steady, his eyes tracking Ray’s, even as the Puerto Rican throws his head from side to side and arches his back. The way Ryan looks so _intense_ , so focused on pleasuring the younger man. He’s skilled with his mouth, sure, but the eye contact is the extra factor that turns it from a blowjob into something earth-shattering.

Ray’s breath quickens, his hands fisting in the sheets as his hips jerk up, the feeling of hands rubbing the insides of his thighs and a hot mouth sucking his dick and blue eyes on him the entire time overwhelming. He shudders, moans softly, and then tenses up completely. His back arches, mouth opening in a nearly-silent exhale as his toes curl and his hips jerk. Ryan swallows around him, rubbing the tension out of Ray’s thigh muscles as the smaller man orgasms, slowly relaxing him down from the high.

And then it’s Ryan’s turn.

The Puerto Rican opens his eyes slowly as weight shifts on the bed to either side of him, looking past the erection looming in his face to see Ryan above him, kneeling and waiting for him. He lifts a hand, wrapping it around the brunette’s cock and stroking slowly, licking his lips as he leans in. Light kisses pepper his shaft, drawing a low moan from him. His fingers thread into Ray’s hair, stroking along his scalp lightly, not pushing or even guiding. The other man moves at his own pace, and Ryan has never had a problem with that.

Ray doesn’t take him deep, but that’s fine. He teases the head of Ryan’s dick with licks and kisses and an occasional small, careful scrape of teeth. His tongue traces the sensitive vein along the underside of his cock before he’s sitting up again, planting a kiss right on the tip. And then Ray’s mouth is open, he’s swallowing what he can and stroking the rest, squeezing and sucking, fondling and licking. Ryan’s teeth come together on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, his hips remaining steady through sheer force of will.

Their eyes don’t meet while Ray does this, the younger man focused solely on the task before him, his eyes closed tightly. Ryan’s head is thrown back as he embraces the sensations, whispered praise leaving his bloodied lips. He rocks his hips minutely, hands tightening in Ray’s hair seconds before he’s lost in orgasm. Everything is sensation and bliss, the world fading to gray for a few minutes. When he comes down from the high Ray is right in front of him, leaning up to kiss him languidly before they’re both curling under the blankets and falling asleep.

Ray is quiet but attentive and Ryan loves it.

–

With the three of them it’s passionate.

They’re not slow, but there’s also never a great rush. They aren’t rough with each other, nor do they treat each other like they’re fragile. They’re never quiet when they’re all three together, moans and pants and gasps filling the still air of the apartment.

There’s never a rhyme or reason for how they start, who initiates things, or what happens. Sometimes it will be Ryan and Gavin in bed, joined by Ray, the Puerto Rican throwing himself into the middle of the other two and insisting they stop focusing on each other to cater to him (Ray can be a demanding little shit when there’s two sets of hands to run over his skin, two mouths to make him gasp and whimper). Sometimes it’s Ray and Gavin, dragging Ryan into bed and pinning him below them, pleasing each other while he watches (or sometimes they’ll use him like a sex toy and all he can do is lie there, compliant to their actions). And sometimes it’s Ray and Ryan settling Gavin into the middle of them, making him feel safe and warm and welcome, between the two men and under the sheets (and Gavin _does_ feel safe and warm and welcome, sometimes a little _too_ safe and warm and welcome).

Tonight it’s Ray that sways his hips practically in Ryan’s face as he bends over to get something from the bottom shelf in the kitchen, lets his fingertips linger a moment too long on Gavin’s thigh while they sit on the couch watching television. He stretches and scratches a hand against his stomach, pushing his shirt up to expose a tease of tanned flesh. He settles into the bed, eyes on Ryan, moaning just loud enough to catch Gavin’s attention when one hand delves into his pants. Both men stay stock still where they are on the other side of the room, watching as Ray strokes himself under his pants. Ryan’s tongue darts out to lick his lips, Gavin making a small noise in the back of his throat as Ray moans again.

And then it’s rapidly shed clothing and short footsteps before bedsprings creak twice. Gavin catches Ray’s mouth with his, tongue and teeth on his lips before the Puerto Rican can even begin to respond. Ryan’s hand snatches his wrist, pulling his palm away from his cock and a whimper leaves Ray at the lack of friction, turning into a high, keening gasp as one of the older man’s hands cups his crotch through his jeans and _squeezes_. Gavin’s hands take his wrists, pinning them above his head, allowing Ryan to push his shirt up and his pants down, to expose him to the cool air of the apartment. Ray finds himself soon as naked as the other two men through no actions of his own, breathing heavily and digging his nails into Gavin’s back while teeth work over his collar bone and hands work over his thighs.

It’s not slow or gentle or quiet tonight, it’s biting and scratches and one-two-three of Ryan’s lubed fingers inside him, only Gavin’s hands on him and if the way Gavin’s teeth sink into his shoulder is any indication, if the way Gavin whimpers against his skin is a hint at all, Ryan’s other hand has one-two-three fingers inside the Brit. Ray spreads his legs and wraps them around Ryan’s waist, seeing spots from the probing digits inside him, unable to catch his breath long enough to cry out. Above him Gavin moans, hips jerking down and they both go breathless as their erections rub together.

Gavin pulls away and sits up a little, and if Ray looks down he’ll be able to see Ryan’s wrist turning as his hand works inside Gavin, he knows he will but he’s not sure he wants to, isn’t sure he can handle a sight like that. Instead he tips his head back, arches his hips and hisses out a moan when Gavin’s hand, slicked and cooled with lube, begins to stroke his length. Behind the Brit Ryan moans as well and now Ray can’t help it, he dares a glance downward, clenching his jaw and trying not to lose it at the scene.

Ryan’s hands are clearly occupied with fingering his two younger lovers, the movements matched with groans from Gavin and sensation from Ray. Gavin has one hand wrapped around Ray’s dick, stroking him slowly, thoroughly coating his erection with clear lubricant. His other hand is behind him, arm moving and Ray can’t see it but he knows, just knows that Gavin is getting Ryan lubed up as well, preparing the older man so that he can fuck Ray without too much discomfort.

“Ryan…” He pants out, closing his eyes again because sometimes the other two are just more than he can handle. “Gavin, Ryan, _please_.” And there’s another moment of stillness above him, hands slowly withdrawing. A minute shifting of the mattress as they get into position.

He keeps his eyes closed as his legs are lifted, held up by two very different hands. A hand, definitely Gavin’s, settles on his cock, holding him steady and just when he thinks that the Brit is going to lower himself onto him, Ryan thrusts into him. The surprise makes Ray cry out, his hips arching up as he clenches around the unexpected (but not unwelcome, far from unwelcome) intrusion, arches up and pushes himself into Gavin’s well-prepared entrance in a single, fluid motion. He’s willing to bet money that the two fuckers on top of him planned it that way.

Gavin moans, noisy and unashamed, beginning to move his hips. Ray dares to open his eyes, spotting Ryan with his mouth attached to the crook of Gavin’s neck, suppressing any noise he might make with the other’s olive skin. The Puerto Rican can’t bring himself to move, letting Gavin be the one to ride him, letting himself be fucked by Ryan. The position shifts slightly, Gavin holding both of his legs up by the knee, leaving him open and exposed for Ryan to thrust deeper. The oldest of them leans forward slightly, a low growl of lust in his throat as he grips Gavin’s hips, helping him fuck himself on Ray’s dick.

It’s over perhaps a bit too quickly for Ray, sensations combining and echoing in his head, coiling into the pit of his stomach until everything is heat and movement and loud, wanton moans. He desperately reaches for Gavin, settling his hands over Ryan’s on the sandy-haired man’s hips, trying to pull them both closer as he thrashes with orgasm.

Somewhere in the grayed-out world of orgasm he feels warmth hit his stomach, knows that Gavin just came too. He feels Ryan moving inside him, fast and shallow, before the brunette man stills, and then all he hears is heavy breathing, all three of them working towards recovery.

They curl up together in bed, Ray on top of Gavin on top of Ryan, arms wrapped around each other securely, breathing evening out. They’re sweaty and sticky and far too exhausted to care about any of that.

“Can’t a guy…” Ray mumbles into Gavin’s collarbone, cracking his eyes open just enough to meet Ryan’s gaze, “jerk off in peace?”

He feels both the others chuckle below him, a hand (Gavin, definitely Gavin) pinching his thigh and a voice (Ryan, for sure) mutteringly calling him a smartass before he falls asleep.

When it’s the three of them they’re passionate and unpredictable and all three love it.


End file.
